


silent fireworks

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: lapak aspirasi warga [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Parents, Family Issues, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, dongpyo is mentioned, he's literally seungwoo's son in this fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: “Kamu tidak ingin tahu tentang mantan istriku?”“Oh,” suara Seungyoun agak bergetar, karena meskipun ia selalu berupaya santai di hadapan Seungwoo, sudut hatinya yang terdalam kini tengah berteriak. “jujur, kurasa tidak.”





	silent fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> ryeonseung domestic au??? for dear [halocinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/halocinated). dinamika seungyoun dan dongpyo semacam terinspirasi juga dari lontongverse milik kak minumtehtarik di twitter. hehe.
> 
> **warning**: mentioned divorce and other family issues.
> 
> oh ya. seungyoun tidak memanggil seungwoo 'hyung' di sini ... karena terdengar awkward? atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, mereka sudah melepaskan formalitas untuk satu sama lain :)

“Kami bercerai saat Dongpyo masih berusia lima tahun.”

Seungyoun tertegun mendengar pengakuan lelaki yang tengah berbaring di pangkuannya sejenak, namun tak menghentikannya memberikan usapan lembut di kepala. Mereka saling diam selama beberapa saat, mungkin sedang merenungi hal-hal apa saja yang bisa mereka obrolkan saat bertemu dalam kondisi tenang, tanpa ada interupsi pihak lain — tanpa ada mata yang melirik dan bisik-bisik panjang dari publik.

Sebenarnya pengakuan barusan sudah terhitung sebagai topik pembuka, tapi jujur saja, Seungyoun terlalu sungkan untuk menanyakan lebih jauh, terkait dengan _'Kamu dan mantan istrimu?'_, atau _'Mengapa kau menceritakannya padaku saat ini?'_, karena ia masih merasa belum punya hak untuk memasuki kehidupan personal Seungwoo; mendalami latar belakang keluarganya dan mendapati coret hitam-putih sepanjang kisah. Sejak ia mengenal Seungwoo lewat teman-temannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Seungyoun hanya tahu fakta-fakta standar tentang lelaki yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dengannya ini. Misalnya: ia memiliki seorang anak, dan terlihat sangat sayang dan protektif terhadapnya. Atau, ia bekerja di sebuah agensi musik sebagai pelatih vokal; di samping mengembangkan bisnisnya sendiri bersama kolega-koleganya dari industri hiburan. Seungyoun juga tahu beberapa trivia seperti film-film favorit Seungwoo sepanjang masa, selera musik, makanan yang ia benci dan yang ia sukai, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika sedang bosan, jenis parfum apa yang sering ia pakai, seperti apa wajahnya ketika bangun tidur— _ah,_ namun semua itu belum cukup menjadi alasan bagi Seungyoun untuk mengorek sosok Seungwoo di masa lalu. Han Seungwoo yang belum pernah ia temui.

“Mengapa diam saja?” tanya Seungwoo pelan, membuyarkan hening. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus-elus pipi Seungyoun. “Aku ingin kamu mengenalku saat bangkit dan runtuh.”

_Pftt._ Mendengarnya Seungyoun terkekeh lepas, menepuk-nepuk dahi Seungwoo dengan jari-jari (yang Seungwoo bilang terlalu mungil untuk lelaki setinggi dia — oh, hei. jangan menilai seseorang dari ukuran jemarinya). “Maksudnya mengenalmu saat masa kejayaan dan masa kegelapan?”

“Ya, ya, semacam itu.” Balas Seungwoo, agak-agak malu dengan pilihan katanya yang sudah seperti kutipan drama. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali membuat Seungyoun tercenung dengan pernyataan yang lebih gamblang, “Kamu tidak ingin tahu tentang mantan istriku?”

“Oh,” suara Seungyoun agak bergetar, karena meskipun ia selalu berupaya santai di hadapan Seungwoo, sudut hatinya yang terdalam kini tengah berteriak. “jujur, kurasa tidak.”

( Selain belum merasa punya hak, Seungyoun juga tak siap; mendengar kembang api yang meledak dalam dada Seungwoo saat pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita yang kelak menjadi teman hidupnya, menjadi penyemangat pertamanya ketika pontang-panting mencari kerja, menjadi ibu dari anak semata wayangnya, dan kepingan memori lain yang mampu membuat Seungyoun tersenyum, terharu, sekaligus memendam sesak. )

“Cemburu, ya?”

“Jangan mulai.”

“Tentu saja kau bakal cemburu. Dia jauh lebih telaten dan cekatan bila dibandingkan denganmu.”

Hampir saja Seungyoun menjitak dahi Seungwoo keras-keras, kalau yang bersangkutan tidak bangkit dari pangkuan dan merengkuh tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Curang sekali, batin Seungyoun sambil menghela napas panjang. Sejak muda Seungyoun memang tidak asing dengan bentuk afeksi berupa sentuhan; ia bisa saja mendapat peluk dan balik memeluk semua orang terdekat ketika dibutuhkan. Namun dengan Seungwoo, ia sedikit belajar bahwa pelukan bisa jadi adalah bentuk lain dari membungkam. Lihat saja ia kini, tidak mampu mengomel atau mendorong Seungwoo jauh-jauh, malah pasrah menunggu sampai lelaki di hadapannya ini merenggangkan jarak dan melanjutkan perbincangan dalam posisi yang lebih nyaman.

Lagipula kalau ia memberontak, Seungwoo akan semakin meledeknya sebagai pria yang mudah terbakar api cemburu. Enak saja, ia bukan lagi remaja yang pertama kalinya mengeksplorasi cinta. Ia tahu apa yang disampaikan Seungwoo — soal mantan istri yang lebih telaten dan cekatan, hanya sebuah candaan ringan untuk mencairkan suasana. Kalaupun Seungyoun cemburu, itu bukan karena mantan istrinya punya fisik menarik dan standar kompetensi tinggi dalam berumah tangga, lantas mendorongnya untuk meraih hal yang sama. Ngawur, dari entitas saja mereka sudah jauh berbeda. Paling-paling ia cemburu karena mantan istrinya sudah mengenal Seungwoo luar dalam, sementara ia masih berusaha memahami Seungwoo di permukaan.

“Seungyoun,” panggil Seungwoo tiba-tiba, masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Seungyoun jadi ingat celetukan Dongpyo suatu hari : ‘_Bukan hanya aku lho, yang senang dimanja._’ Juga kata-kata ibunya bertahun-tahun lalu yang ikut terlintas dalam pikiran, tentang waktu di mana orang tua butuh didengar dan diberi perhatian. Karena di balik sosok mereka yang tegar, mereka tetap memiliki sisi-sisi rapuh yang tidak ingin mereka tunjukkan pada orang lain, terutama anak.

Mungkin, mungkin, selama ini Seungwoo belum menemukan lagi seseorang untuk berbagi hati. Belum menemukan seseorang untuk dipeluk erat dan digoda seperti ini. Seungyoun tidak ingin terdengar terlalu percaya diri, namun tidak ingin juga mengerdilkan apa yang dimilikinya bersama Seungwoon — meski tak ada label khusus yang mereka sepakati dan umumkan pada semua orang.

“Aku tidak akan menceritakan seperti apa mantan istriku dulu. Tapi, aku ingin kamu tahu satu hal, aku masih merasa bersalah sekali padanya. Dan rasa itu kerap menghantuiku.” Ujar Seungwoo, setengah berbisik. Seungyoun bahkan hampir tak mendengar beberapa bagian, namun ia membiarkan Seungwoo meluapkan isi hatinya sampai selesai. Tentang ia yang merasa tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami dan ayah dengan baik, tentang ia yang menyesal karena sempat menahan keinginan sang istri untuk menjemput mimpi-mimpinya, tentang sikap bodoh dan egois yang pernah ia pertahankan, tentang kesalahpahaman yang tidak pernah terselesaikan — semua dituturkannya dengan tenang; tanpa ada gemuruh benci yang terselip di tiap embusan napas. Tak berhenti di situ, Seungwoo pun membagi kegelisahannya dalam memulai hubungan serius, yang ternyata tidak sekali dua kali ia coba jalani selama lima tahun terakhir. Dalam posisi takut dan khawatir mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, ia terkesan suka menggantungkan harapan, dan ujungnya dianggap sebagai pria yang senang memainkan hati orang lain.

“Maaf ya.”

“Mengapa harus minta maaf?” Seungyoun menatapnya lekat-lekat. Di usianya yang sudah kepala tiga, Seungyoun bahkan tidak pernah punya pengalaman berumah tangga atau menjalin hubungan serius. Mungkin ia tahu sedikit banyak hal tentang kehidupan setelah pernikahan, dan potensi huru-hara yang meliputinya lewat teman-teman dekat, keluarga, serta serial drama yang ia tonton di televisi, namun ia tidak punya hak untuk menghakimi, lantas menganggap ketakutan Seungwoo sebagai sesuatu yang menggelikan. Kalau Seungyoun membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya bertukar posisi dengan seorang Han Seungwoo, ia belum tentu bisa menjalaninya dengan kekuatan fisik dan mental yang sama. Apalagi Seungwoo tidak hanya harus memikirkan tentang masa depan dirinya sendiri — ada Dongpyo, anaknya yang belum genap berusia sepuluh tahun, yang masih harus dipantau perkembangannya dari berbagai sudut.

Sekesal apapun Dongpyo ketika bertemu dengan Seungyoun, menganggapnya sebagai ‘pengganggu', dan saingan berat dalam merebut perhatian sang ayah, Seungyoun bisa melihat seberapa dekat dan sayangnya bocah itu pada Seungwoo. Bukti perhatian yang selama ini dicurahkan terpancar nyata, sampai-sampai ketika ada perubahan dinamika di antara mereka, sinyal sensitivitasnya langsung menyala. Jangan dibilang Seungwoo cuek saja dengan perselisihan kecil Seungyoun dengan Dongpyo, Seungyoun yakin, dalam diam ia mengamati, dan bertanya-tanya, siapkah Dongpyo menerima orang asing sebagai pelipur lara, setelah bertahun-tahun dunianya hanya berpusat pada Papa dan Papa saja?

“Kau sudah banyak membantuku,”

Seungyoun tertawa hambar.

“Dan kau tahu aku,” Seungwoo membalas tawa Seungyoun dengan genggaman tangan, “seperti orang pandir, mencintaimu dengan tidak tahu malu.”

— Pada detik itu, Seungyoun membuang semua pikiran logis dan hitungan kegelisahan untuk mengecup dahi Seungwoo, lantas membalas pelukannya dengan tak kalah erat.

“Aku akan menunggu.”

( Sampai aku memahami dirimu yang lama, dan menemani dirimu kini untuk menyembuhkan seribu satu luka. )


End file.
